This invention relates to apparatus for packaging a preselected number of coins of any of several specified denominations in the form of a neat stack. More specifically, the invention deals with coin packaging apparatus of the type comprising a stacking cylinder for arranging each preselected number of coins of the same diameter or denomination into a neat stack, and a plurality of rotatable wrapping rolls arranged annularly in parallel spaced relationship to each other. Each time the stack of coins is carried by a coin guide mechanism to a prescribed position between the wrapping rolls, some or all of these wrapping rolls move into circumferential contact with the stack of coins thereby frictionally imparting rotation thereto to permit a strip of wrapper to be wound around its circumference. The lateral edges of the strip of wrapper, still projecting beyond the top and bottom ends of the stack of coins, are then fold crimped by a pair of crimping hooks for complete packaging of the coins.
The coin packaging apparatus of the type now under consideration is usually required to handle coins of several different denominations. Since coins of different denominations differ in diameter and thickness, the various working parts of the coin packaging apparatus must be readjusted each time the apparatus is required to package coins of a different denomination. Convetionally, such readjustment has been performed manually, as by replacing some part of the apparatus with another or by shifting the position of one part relative to another. It will be apparent that such manual readjustment is highly troublesome and time-consuming, impairing in particular the utility of the coin packaging apparatus designed to handle coins of widely different diameter or thickness.
There is, for example, coin packaging apparatus incorporating a rotary disc in its infeed mechanism, such that the coins a batch of coins loaded on the rotary disc are thereby centrifugally sent out one by one into a passageway leading to the next processing stage. It the rotary disc rotates at a constant speed irrespective of the denomination of the coins, the number of coins fed out therefrom per unit length of time will change depending upon the diameter of the coins, so that the apparatus will produce packages containing different numbers of coins. Furthermore, if coins of widely different diameters are fed out by the rotary disc revolving at a constant speed, it is highly likely that the coins will clog the succeeding coin stacking mechanism or will be irregularly stacked up therein.
Another problem accompanying the prior art coin packaging apparatus concerns its coin wrapping mechanism which includes a plurality of, usually three, wrapping rolls arranged vertically in substantially annular configuration, with equal spacings from one to the next. As a stack of coins of some selected denomination is carried by a movable guide rod from the stacking cylinder of the coin stacking mechanism down to a specified position between the wrapping rolls, all but one of the wrapping rolls are displaced horizontally toward the one stationary wrapping roll, thereby tightly holding the stack of coins therebetween. It will accordingly be seen that the central axis between wrapping rolls is not aligned with the axis of the stacking cylinder or with the axis of the guide rod, especially where coins of considerably different diameters must be handled by one and the same apparatus. As a consequence, the prior art coin packaging apparatus has an inherent drawback in that the stack of coins may become disarranged between the wrapping rolls before the displaceable wrapping rolls move into proper circumferential contact therewith from their inoperative positions.
Further in connection with the coin packaging apparatus of the type described, the relative positions of the pair of crimping hooks need no readjustment if the number of coins to be enclosed in each package is unvaried regardless of their denomination, even though there may be some difference in thickness between the coins of various denominations. However, if the number of coins to be enveloped in each package is made to differ according to their denomination, then the relative positions of the crimping hooks in the prior art apparatus need preliminary readjustment for the coins of each denomination to be packaged. The coins will not be packaged properly in the event the operator fails to perform this preliminary manual readjustment.
A further problem associated with the prior art coin packaging apparatus stems from the fact that the revolving speed of the wrapping rolls in unvaried regardless of the diameter of the coins being packaged. Since the revolving speed of the stack of coins in frictional circumferential contact with the wrapping rolls rotating at a constant speed varies significantly depending upon their diameter, the strip of wrapper cannot always be wound properly around the circumference of the coin stack. It is even possible that the coins will become disarranged during their rotation by the wrapping rolls.